gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tanz der Drachen
Haus Biengraben |Seite2 = Haus Kraft Haus Wyld |Kommandant1 = *Königin Rhaenyra I. *Prinz Daemon Targaryen *Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon *Lord Corlys Velaryon *Lord Cregan Stark *Lord Dalten Graufreud *Lord Tully *Lord Schwarzhain |Kommandant2 =*König Aegon II. *Prinz Aemond Targaryen *Alicent Hohenturm *Ser Otto Hohenturm *Ser {Kriston Kraut} *Ser Tyland Lennister *Lord Borros Baratheon |Datum = - |Schlachten =#Kampf über Sturmkap # Schlacht von Krähenruh # Schlacht in der Gurgel # Einnahme von Königsmund # Schlachtertanz # Plünderung von Stolperstadt # Schlacht über dem Götterauge # Aufstand von Königsmund # Erstürmung der Drachengrube |Karte = }} Der Tanz der Drachen (im Original: Dance of the Dragons) war ein bedeutender Bürgerkrieg zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Fraktionen des Hauses Targaryen, der 170 Jahre vor den Ereignissen in der TV-Serie Game of Thrones ausgetragen wurde. Der Drachentanz wurde zu einem beliebten Motiv für die Sänger, denn es war der einzige Krieg auf dem Kontinent Westeros, indem beide Seiten Drachen einsetzten. Es war auch der erste Bürgerkrieg, bei dem um die Alleinherrschaft über die Sieben Königslande auf dem Eisernen Thron gerungen wurde. Während des Drachentanzes kämpfte Bruder gegen Bruder, Targaryen gegen Taragaryen und Drache gegen Drache. In der Serie Geschichte Viele Jahre hatte König Viserys I. Targaryen seine Tochter Rhaenyra Targaryen auf die Thronfolge vorbereitet, das letztes lebende Kind aus erster Ehe. Allerdings heiratete Viserys I. erneut und hatte weitere Nachkommen mit seiner zweiten Gemahlin, Alicent Hohenturm, darunter Aegon II. Targaryen, sein ältester Sohn und Rhaenyras Halbbruder. Die Sieben Königslande waren nie zuvor von einer Königin regiert worden und viele hatten Bedenken. Gemäß dem Erbrecht der Andalen, steht ein jüngerer Bruder vor einer älteren Schwester. Allerdings hatten die Targaryens seit den Eroberungskriegen vor 130 Jahren kein königliches Vorrecht formuliert. Deshalb verlangte Viserys I. von den Lords, dass sie einen Treueeid gegenüber Rhaenyra als Thronfolgerin ablegen. Am selben Tag, an dem Viserys I. starb, inszenierten die Anhänger von Aegon II. einen Putsch und er wurde bald darauf in Königsmund gekrönt. Rhaenyra, als Prinzessin von Drachenstein, hatte ihre Machtbasis auf der mächtigen Inselfestung, wo sie sich zur Königin erhob und Aegon zum Verräter erklärte. Letztlich geriet Rhaenyra in die Gefangenschaft von Aegon II. und wurde an seinen Drachen verfüttert, während ihr Sohn gezwungen war, dabei zu zusehen. Aegon II., der im Krieg schwer verwundet wurde, starb Monate später. Der Krieg endete ohne einen klaren Sieger, doch war es der Sohn von Rhaenyra, der als Aegon III. Targaryen den Thron bestieg. Die meisten Drachen des Hauses Targaryen wurden im Verlauf des Krieges getötet und wenige Jahre später, in der Herrschaft von König Aegon III., waren sie vollständig ausgestorben. Adaption Am 10. Februar 2013 bestätigte George R.R. Martin, dass er mit HBO über die Adaption einiger seiner anderen Werke diskutiere, einschließlich der Vorgeschichte von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Insbesondere wurde über die Novellen von Dunk and Egg gesprochen, auch wenn das Format noch nicht geklärt war, ob als Fernseh- oder Kinofilm, oder als ein Spin-Off zur Serie Game of Thrones. Es ist möglich, dass auch über die Rechte einer Adaption von The Princess and the Queen und The Rogue Prince verhandelt wurde, also der Geschichte zum Tanz der Drachen. Das HBO-Produktionsteam von Game of Thrones lehnte die Möglichkeit eines Prequels grundsätzlich ab, solange gleichzeitig die Hauptserie produziert wird, aufgrund des erheblichen Mehraufwandes. Somit sind die Gespräche zwischen HBO und George R.R. Martin als rechtliche Vorverhandlungen zu betrachten, die möglicherweise zur Bestellung zukünftiger Projekte führen werden. ---- In den Büchern Der Tanz der Drachen war ein Bürgerkrieg während der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande. Es war ein Erbfolgekrieg, indem Aegon II. und seine Halbschwester Rhaenyra um den Thron ihres Vaters Viserys I. stritten und der von 129 bis 131 n. A. E. andauerte. Er endete mit dem Tod beider Thronprätendenten und der Krönung von Rhaenyras Sohn, Aegon III. Targaryen. Im Frühjahr 2013 wurde bekannt, dass die Anthologie Dangerous Women, von der zuvor erwartet wurde, sie würde die vier Geschichten von Dunk and Egg umfassen, stattdessen eine Novelle enthalten würde, die George R. R. Martin The Princess and the Queen nannte und mit den Worten beschrieb "(...) the true (mostly) story of the origins of the Dance of the Dragons." Die gekürzte Fassung des englischen Originals von The Princess and the Queen umfasst 30.000 Wörter, während die komplette Geschichte des Bürgerkrieges aus 80.000 Wörter besteht, die in Fire and Blood veröffentlicht werden soll. Überblick Die bedeutendsten Schlachten des Tanzes: Jahr 129 n. A. E. * Die Schlacht an der Brennenden Mühle, wo Prinz Daemon und die Schwarzhains die Brackens schlugen und Steinheck einnahmen. * Die Schlacht in der Gurgel, wo Corlys Velaryons Flotte von den Schiffen der Triarchie, Aegons Verbündeten, besiegt wurde. Diese Schlacht endete mit dem Tod von Jacaerys, dem Prinzen von Drachenstein, und Vermax, seinem Drachen - sowie dem Tod des Drachen Sturmwolke von Prinz Aegon dem Jüngeren. * Die Schlacht am Honigwein, wo der jüngste Bruder Aegons des Älteren, Prinz Daeron, sich seine Sporen verdiente, als er Lord Hohenturms Heer vor den Lords Esch, Tarly und Costayn rettete. Jahr 130 n. A. E. * Die Schlacht am Roten Arm, in der die Westmänner die Flusslords besiegten und in die Flusslande einfielen, nachdem Lord Jason Lennister von dem Knappen Pat aus Langblatt tödlich verwundet wurde. * Die Schlacht am Seeufer (genannt "die Fütterung der Fische") - die blutigste Landschlacht des Krieges am Ufer des Götterauges, wo das Heer der Lennisters von den Flusslords in den See getrieben wurde. * Der Schlachtertanz, wo Kriston Kraut, die Hand Aegons II., Ser Garibald Grau, Lord Roderick Staublin (genannt die Ruine) und Ser Pat aus Langblatt (genannt der Löwentöter) nacheinander zum Zweikampf forderte und jedes Mal zurückgewiesen wurde. Kraut wurde unrühmlich durch Pfeilwunden zur Strecke gebracht, und sein Heer danach ganz und gar vernichtet. * Die Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, in der die Zwei Verräter (die Drachenreiter Ulf der Weiße und Hugo Hammer) die Seiten wechselten und die überlebenden Winterwölfe (die grauhaarigen Nordmänner, die Lord Staublin in den Krieg folgten) sich durch eine zehnfache Überzahl schlugen. Hier fielen Lord Ormund Hohenturm, der das Heer der Grünen befehligte, und sein berühmter Vetter Ser Brynden durch die Hand Lord Roderick Staublins, der ebenfalls umkam. Es folgte die grausame Plünderung von Stolperstadt. * Die Erstürmung der Drachengrube, keine Schlacht im eigentlichen Sinne; unter der Führung des Mannes, der als der Hirte bekannt war, wurde ein wilder Mob von Raserei ergriffen. Dies brachte fünf Drachen den Tod; Willum Rois und Wehklage, das Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, das er trug, verschwanden; außerdem starben Ser Glendon Guth, für einen Tag der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, und Gottfrid, der Prinz von Drachenstein. * Die Schlacht über dem Götterauge, wo es zu dem berühmten Kampf zwischen Prinz Aemond Einauge und Prinz Daemon Targaryen kam - und zwischen Vhagar und Caraxes. Es heißt, Daemon sei von Caraxes auf Vhagar gesprungen und habe Prinz Aemond mit Dunkle Schwester erschlagen, während die Drachen ins Wasser stürzten. Vhagar und Caraxes starben ebenfalls, und das Gleiche gilt für Daemon Targaryen, obgleich dessen Gebeine nie gefunden wurden. * Die Zweite Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, in der die Drachen wahrlich tanzten. Sie endeten mit dem geheimnisumwitterten Tod Prinz Daerons des Wagemutigen, dem tapferen Tod Ser Addam Velaryons und dem Tod der Drachen Seerauch, Tessarion und Vermithor. Jahr 131 n. A. E. * Die Schlacht am Königsweg, von den Teilnehmern "das Schlammige Durcheinander" genannt, war die letzte. Hier starb Lord Borros Baratheon durch die Hand des jungen Lord Tully. Vorgeschichte Die Schwarzen und die Grünen König Viserys I. hatte drei Kinder mit seiner ersten Königin Aemma Arryn, doch nur eines, Prinzessin Rhaenyra, erreichte das Erwachsenenalter. Ohne einen Sohn als Nachfolger, begann Viserys damit, Prinzessin Rhaenyra auf sein Erbe vorzubereiten. Die junge Rhaenyra wurde bei Diskussionen über die Angelegenheiten des Reiches miteinbezogen und nahm an den Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates teil. Unter dem Adel fand Rhaenyra bald eine Gruppe von Anhängern und Unterstützern. Doch als seine Königin starb, heiratete der König 106 n. A. E. erneut, diesmal Alicent Hohenturm und hatte vier weitere Kinder mit ihr, einschließlich drei Söhnen, der älteste wurde Aegon genannt. Dennoch stärkte Viserys I. die Position von Rhaenyras in der Nachfolge; er verheiratete sie mit Ser Laenor Velaryon – in dem durch seine Mutter selbst Targaryen-Blut floss, Prinzessin Rhaenys. Rhaenyra gebar drei Söhne während ihrer Ehe, obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass der Vater der Jungen nicht Ser Laenor war, sondern Ser Harwin Kraft. Als Laenor Velaryon starb, heiratete Rhaenyra erneut, diesmal ihren Onkel Prinz Daemon Targaryen, den jüngeren Bruder von Viserys I. Targaryen. Ihre Söhne von ihm waren der zukünftige Aegon III. (in seiner Jugend Aegon der Jüngere genannt, um ihn von seinem Onkel, Aegon II., zu unterscheiden, der aus diesem Grund Aegon der Ältere genannt wurde) und Viserys II. Targaryen. Die Absicht ihres Vaters, dass Rhaenyra ihm auf den Thron folgen sollte, wurde öffentlich durch die Verkündung und dem Testament von Viserys I. Targaryen. In 105 n. A. E., beugten sich hunderte von Lords und Ritter mit Landbesitz vor der Prinzessin Rhaenyra. In 111 n. A. E. fand ein großes Turnier in Königsmund statt, zu Ehren des fünften Jahrestages der Ehe des Königs mit Königin Alicent. Beim Eröffnungsfest, trug die Königin ein grünes Kleid, während Prinzessin Rhaenyra in den pathetischen Farben der Targaryens gekleidet war, rot und schwarz. Dieser Unterschied wurde wahrgenommen und danach war es Brauch, die Fraktion der Königin als "Die Grünen" und die Fraktion der Prinzessin als "Die Schwarzen" zu bezeichnen. Beim Turnier selbst, waren die Schwarzen besser aufgestellt, denn Ser Kriston Kraut, der Streiter der Prinzessin hob alle Kämpfer der Königin aus dem Sattel, einschließlich zwei ihrer Vettern und ihren jüngsten Bruder, Ser Gwayne Hightower. Das Verhältnis zwischen Rhaenyra und Alicent verschlechterte sich bereits früh, nach der Ehe zwischen Alicent und Viserys, da beide Frauen versuchten, die erste Lady des Reiches zu sein, von der es nur eine geben konnte. Als Konsequenz ihrer schlechten Beziehung, nahm Alicent die Söhne von Rhaenyras nicht an. Bereits zu Beginn von Viserys Herrschaft hegte Ser Otto Hohenturm eine Abneigung gegenüber Prinz Daemon, auch wenn die genauen Gründe nicht bekannt sind. Treffen des Kleinen Rates Nach dem Tod von König Viserys I. Targaryen, am dritten Tag des dritten Monats im Jahr 129 n. A. E., sandten Königin Alicent und Ser Kriston Kraut die Königsgarde aus, um die Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates zu versammeln. Während des Gespräches, wechselte die Konversation schnell auf Rhaenyras Krönung, doch Ser Otto Hohenturm, die Hand des Königs, meinte, dass ein neuer König gekrönt werden muss, während Lord Lyman Biengraben, der Meister der Münze, stattdessen Rhaenyra zur Königin krönen wollte. Lord Biengraben plädierte für Rhaenyra, doch mehrere andere Mitglieder des Rates widersprachen ihm. Ser Tyland Lennister argumentierte, dass sie den Eid von 105 n. A. E. nicht abgelegt hatten und dieser vierundzwanzig Jahre zurücklag. Jasper Wyld erwähnte, dass sich der Alte König, Jaehaerys I. Targaryen, zweimal für einen männlichen Erben entschied, statt eines weiblichen Erben und deren Nachkommen. Ser Otto erinnerte alle daran, dass Rhaenyra mit Daemon verheiratet war, der zum wahren Herrscher aufsteigen würde, sollte Rhaenyra die Krone gewinnen. Beide Hohenturms behaupteten, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Kinder von Alicent ihr Leben verlieren würden, wenn Rhaenyra den Thron besteigt. Es wurde später gesagt, dass Prinz Aegon II. nur widerwillig die Krone akzeptierte, doch ansonsten wären seine Mutter, Brüder, Schwester und Kinder durch Rhaenyra ermordet worden. Großmaester Orwyl prognostizierte einen Krieg, weil er glaubte, dass Rhaenyras niemals Willens sein würde, ihr Geburtsrecht aufzugeben, da sie über Drachen verfügte. Lord Biengraben erklärte weiterhin seine Freundschaft zu Rhaenyra und dass er an keiner Verschwörung beteiligt sein wolle, mit der ihr die Krone geraubt wird. Er erhob sich, um die Sitzung zu verlassen, doch Ser Kriston Kraut zwang ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl und öffnete ihm die Kehle. Dies machte Lord Biengraben zum ersten Opfer des Drachentanzes. Nach dem Tod von Biengraben, schmiedete der Grüne Rat seine Pläne, schwor seine Loyalität zum neuen König und ließ jeden in Königsmund inhaftieren, der loyal gegenüber Rhaenyra sein könnte. An all diejenigen, die loyal zu Aegon stehen könnten, wurden Raben gesandt. Unterdessen weilte Rhaenyra auf Drachenstein, unwissend, was geschehen war. Krönung von Aegon II. Targaryen Prinz Aemond wurde nach Sturmkap geschickt, um sich mit einer von Lord Borros Töchtern zu verloben, damit dieser für Aegon II. kämpfte. Als er aufbrach, drang ein Gestank aus den Gemächern von Viserys I. und verbreitete sich über Maegors Feste, sieben Tage nach dem Tod von Viserys, dieser wurde nun in Königsmund bekannt und die Schweigende Schwestern wurde zu ihm gelassen. Aegons Krönung wurde in kürzester Zeit vorbereitet. Ser Kriston Kraut setzte Aegon die Krone von Aegon dem Eroberer auf, während Alicent Hohenturm eine Krone auf das Haupt von Aegons Königin legte, seiner Schwester Helaena. In der Nacht vor Aegons Körnung fand jedoch der erste Seitenwechsel statt. Ser Steffon Finsterlyn verließ die Stadt, gemeinsam mit anderen Dingen, darunter die Krone, die von Viserys I. und Jaehaerys I. getragen wurde. Auf Drachenstein erfuhr Rhaenyra vom Tod ihres Vaters und dem Verrat ihrer Geschwister. Durch die Wut erlitt sie eine Frühgeburt, lag drei Tage nieder und gebar eine verformte Todgeburt, ein Mädchen, das sie Visenya nannte. Als Antwort auf Aegons Verrat, schwor Rhaenyra Rache an den Grünen zu nehmen. Gründung des Schwarzen Rates Rhaenyra gründete ihren eigenen Rat auf Drachenstein, den Schwarzen Rat. Teilnehmer waren unter anderem, Rhaenyras Gemahl Daemon, ihre drei ältesten Söhne Jacaerys, Lucerys und Joffrey, Lord Corlys Velaryon, sowie dessen Gemahlin, Prinzessin Rhaenys. Obwohl sie mehr Drachen besaßen, wussten die Schwarzen, dass es ihnen keinen Vorteil verschaffte, denn die Grünen verfügten über Vhagar und von den neun Drachen der Schwarzen, waren nur fünf groß genug, um mit ihnen in einer Schlacht zu kämpfen. Im Glauben, Verbündete in den Flusslanden zu haben, die nur darauf warteten, sich an einem Ort zu versammeln, entschied sich Prinz Daemon dafür, mit seinem Drachen Caraxes Harrenhal als Stützpunkt zu erobern, während Rhaenyra auf Drachenstein bleiben würde, um sich zu erholen. Haus Velaryon sollte die Gurgel abriegeln und Prinzessin Rhaenys äußerte ihre Hoffnung, dass es Aegon den Älteren zu einem Angriff verleiten würde, da sie ihn für einen unerfahrenen Jungen hielt. Prinzessin Rhaenys war überzeugt, dass sich Sturmkap für Rhaenyra entscheiden würde, weil Lord Boremund, der verstobene Vater von Lord Booros, schon immer ein Unterstützer von Rhaenyra gewesen war. Obwohl sie glaubten, dass der Norden zu abgelegen sei, um eine entscheidende Rolle im Krieg zu spielen, entschieden die Schwarzen, auch an die dortigen Lords Botschaften zu versenden. Jacaerys, der Erbe von Rhaenyras, überbrachte eine Nachricht an Jeyne Arryn, die Jungfrau des Grünen Tals, den Starks von Winterfell und die Manderlys von Weißwasserhafen. Lucerys, Rhaenyras Zweitgeborener, ging nach Sturmkap, eine kürzere und gefahrlosere Reise, gemäß den Schwarzen. Nach diesen wichtigen Entscheidungen wurde Rhaenyra zur Königin gekrönt mit der Krone, die bereits ihr Vater und Großvater getragen hatten, dank Ser Steffon Finsterlyn, der aus Königsmund eintraf. Prinz Daemon, Rhaenyras Gemahl, wurde zum Beschützer des Reiches ernannt und Jacaerys offiziell zum Prinzen von Drachenstein und damit Erben des Eisernen Throns. Otto Hohenturm und Königin Alicent wurden zu Verrätern erklärt und Rhaenyra versprach ihren Halbgeschwistern Vergebung, wenn sie das Knie beugten. Als er von dieser Entwicklungen hörte, erklärte König Aegon II. seinerseits Rhaenyra und Daemon zu Verrätern. In der Hoffnung auf eine friedliche Beilegung des nahendes Konflikts, wurde Großmaester Orwyl erlaubt, nach Drachenstein zu reisen und mit Rhaenyra zu sprechen. Er bot Rhaenyra und ihren Unterstützer großzügige Bedingungen an, doch Rhaenyra lehnte diese ab. Bald darauf, setzten die Schiffe von Lord Corlys Segel, um die Gurgel zu blockieren, die Brüder Jacaerys sowie Lucerys brachen mit ihren Drachen und den Botschaften an die Lords auf und Daemon begab sich auf Caraxes zum Trident. Harrenhal fiel schnell an Daemon. Ser Simon Strong, der gealterte Kastellan, wurde gefangengenommen. Daemon hatte ein dutzend wertvolle Geiseln, einschließlich Ser Simon und seinen Enkeln. In der Zwischenzeit gewann Jacaerys die Unterstützung von Lady Arryn und Lord Manderly, dem Haus Borrell und Sunderland, sowie Cregan Stark für die Sache von Rhaenyra. Mit Cregan wurde der Pakt von Eis und Feuer geschlossen. Kriegsverlauf Tanz über der Sturmbucht Lucerys flog nach Sturmkap und kam dort vor einem aufziehenden Sturm an. Bei seinem Eintreffen fand er dort jedoch Prinz Aemond und den Drachen Vhagar vor. Aemond versuchte mit Lucerys einen Kampf zu provozieren, beleidigte ihn, nannte ihn einen Kraft-Bastard, doch Lucerys hatte seiner Mutter geschworen, dass er nicht kämpfen würde, ignorierte ihn und überbrachte stattdessen die Botschaft an Lord Borros. Lord Borros reagierte, indem er fragte, welche seiner Töchter Lucerys heiraten würde, sollte er tun, was Rhaenyra von ihm verlangt. Lucerys, der bereits verlobt war, antwortete ihm, dass er keine seiner Töchter heiraten könne, weshalb er von Lord Borros entlassen wurde. Aemond zog sein Schwert, ehe Lucerys gehen konnte und die Männer von Lord Borros mussten ihn zurückhalten. Daraufhin ging Lucerys nach draußen und bestieg seinen Drachen Arrax. Währenddessen sagte Lord Borros zu Aemond, dass er ihm nicht länger vorschreiben könne, was er tut, wenn er sich nicht mehr unter seinem Dach befindet, weshalb Borros Männer zurücktraten und Aemond die Abreise ermöglichten. Draußen tobte der Sturm. Obwohl jünger und schneller, verlangsamte das Unwetter die Geschwindigkeit von Arrax und Vaghar konnte ihn einholen. Der Kampf zwischen beiden Drachen hielt nicht lange an. Vhagar war fünfmal größer und hatte somit den Vorteil. Arrax stürzte gebrochen ins Meer. Sein und Kopf und Hals wurden drei Tage später an die Küste gespült, gemeinsam mit dem Leichnam von Prinz Lucerys Velaryon. Blut und Käse Rhaenyra brach zusammen, als sie von Lucerys' Tod erfuhr. Prinz Daemon auf Harrenhal schickte seiner Frau einen Raben und versprach, dass sein Tod gerächt würde. Daemon Targaryen hatte Freunde in den niederen Ständen von Königsmund und am Hof, auch Anhänger unter den Goldröcken. Einer seiner Freunde warb um die Hilfe eines ehemaligen Wachmannes der Stadtwache, der Geschichte bekannt als Blut, und einem Rattenfänger aus dem Roten Bergfried, der Geschichte nur bekannt als Käse. Käse schleuste Blut in den Roten Bergfried, benutzte geheime Tunnel und versteckte Türen, um in den Turm der Hand zu gelangen. Blut tötete die Zoffe von Königin Alicent, während sie von Käse knebelt und fesselt wurde. Dann erwarteten sie Königin Helaena, die ihre Mutter jeden Abend mit ihren drei Kindern besuchte. Als Helaena und ihre Kinder eintraten, verriegelte Blut die Tür und tötete die Wachen, die Helaena begleiteten. Käse bemächtigte sich Maelor. Sie bezeichneten sich selbst als Schuldeneintreiber und stellten Helaena vor die Wahl, welcher ihrer beiden Söhne sterben sollte. Haelena bot sich stattdessen selbst an, doch sie lehnten ab und erklärten, wenn sie keine Entscheidung trifft, würde Blut ihre Tochter vergewaltigen. Am Ende, entschied sich Helaena widerstrebend für Maelor, doch Blut tat das Gegenteil und tötete den sechsjährigen Prinz Jaehaerys. Gemäß ihrer Abmachung, wurde niemanden sonst etwas angetan, doch flohen sie mit dem Kopf von Jaehaerys. Nach diesem Ereignis, verfiel Helaena langsam dem Wahnsinn, blieb in ihrem Gemächern und konnte ihren Sohn Maelor nicht mehr ansehen, da sie glaubte, sie habe ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Königinwitwe Alicent übernahm die Fürsorge für die übrigen zwei Kinder. Schlacht von Krähenruh :Hauptartikel: , , Schlacht von Krähenruh Nachdem Fall von Harrenhal, erlitt Aegon II. weitere Niederlagen an der Brennenden Mühle und Steinheck, wodurch der junge Könige seine prekäre Situation realisierte. Raben kehrten aus der Weite zurück, wo das Haus Hohenturm von Altsass und der Arbor fest hinter Aegon standen, Lord Owen Costayn der Drei Türme, Lord Mullendor von Hohenau, Lord Alan Tarly von Hornberg, Lord Thaddeus Esch von Goldhain und Lord Grimm von Grimmwald standen jedoch zu Rhaenyra, sowie das Tal, Weißwasserhafen, Winterfell, die Schwarzhains und weitere Flusslords, die bei Harrenhal versammelt wurden. Dies, und die Schließung der Gurgel, machten Aegon wütend auf seine Hand, Otto Hohenturm. Ser Otto glaubte, dass Daemon, als Rhaenyras größter Unterstützer und Gemahl, auch ihre größte Schwäche war. Er streckte die Hand einem einstigen Feind aus, dem Königreich der Drei Töchter jenseits der Meerenge, in der Hoffnung. es gegen die Seeschlange, Corlys Velaryon, zu benutzen. Allerdings war die Geduld von Aegon II. am Ende und so entfernte er Otto als Hand. Ser Kriston Kraut nahmen seinen Posten ein und veranlasste die notwendigen Schritte. Larys Kraft hatte eine Liste derjenigen erstellt, die auf Drachenstein versammelt waren, um der Körnung von Rhaenyras beizuwohnen. Die Lords lebten auf Inseln und waren somit unerreichbar, doch die vom Festland nicht. Dämmertal fiel schnell und Lord Finsterlyn wurde enthauptet. Danach richtete Ser Kriston seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Krähenruh. Lord Steinhof schloss die Tore und trotzte den Angreifern, doch konnte er das gemeine Volk nicht beschützen. Seine Vorräte schwanden schnell und er sandte einen Raben nach Drachenstein, mit der Bitte um Hilfe. Die Hilfe, die sie erreichte, war Prinzessin Rhaenys auf ihrem Drachen Meleys. Unbemerkt von den Schwarzen, hatte Ser Kriston die Ankunft eines Drachen erwartet und war darauf vorbereitet. Seine Männer griffen den Drachen mit Skorpionen, Langbögen und Armbrüsten an, was Meleys nur erzürnen sollte. Als nächstes, erschienen Sonnfeuer und Vhagar. Meleys konnte gegen Vhagar und Sonnfeuer alleine nicht bestehen. Die Drachen kämpften Tausende von Metern über dem Boden. Meleys' Zähne bohrten sich in Sonnfeuers Hals und Vhagar fuhr auf sie hinab, weshalb alle drei Drachen auf die Erde stürzten. Als der Rauch verzogen war, stand nur noch Vhagar. Einer von Sonnfeuers Flügeln war halb von seinem Körper getrennt, während sein Reiter, König Aegon II., mehrere Knochenbrüche und schwere Verbrennungen erlitt. Der vollständig verbrannte Körper von Prinzessin Rhaenys wurde neben dem von Meleys gefunden. Nach der Schlacht wurde Krähenruh von Prinz Aemond und Ser Kriston eingenommen und ihre Garnison dem Schwert übergeben. Der Kopf von Meleys wurde zurück nach Königsmund gebracht, der für Entsetzen unter dem gemeinen Volk sorgte, sodass Tausenden aus der Stadt flohen, bis die Königinwitwe Alicent die Tore schließen ließ. König Aegon II. kehrte nach Königsmund zurück, wo Maester versuchten, seine Wunden zu heilen. Er war schwer verletzt und schlief neun von zehn Stunden unter dem Einfluss von Mohnblumensaft. Sonnfeuer war zu groß, um bewegt zu werden und konnte aufgrund seiner eigenen Wunden nicht fliegen. Dadurch blieb der Drache bei Krähenruh, wo die Wachen ihn beschützten und fütterten. Da Aegon aus gesundheitlichen Gründen regierungsunfähig war, nahm Prinz Aemond den Titel als Beschützers des Reiches an. Die Drachensamen Als Lord Corlys Velaryon von dem Tod seiner Gemahlin Rhaenys erfuhr, drohte er Rhaenyras damit, die Seiten zu wechseln bis er von Prinz Jacaerys zur Hand der Königin ernannt wurde. Gemeinsam planten Großvater und Enkel einen Angriff auf Königsmund und schickten Prinz Joffrey, Lady Rhaena und drei Dracheneier auf dem Drachen Traxes zum Tal von Arryn. Prinz Aegon der Jüngere und Prinz Viserys sollten auf einem Schiff nach Pentos reisen, um gemeinsam mit dem Prinzen von Pentos, einem von Daemons Freunden, ausgebildet zu werden, solange bis Rhaenyras den Thron gesichert habe. Nur Vhagar stand zur Verteidigung von Königmund bereit, Traumfeuer war zwar ebenfalls dort, doch war sein Reiter kampfunfähig, deshalb wollte Jacaerys die Hauptstadt mit so vielen Drachen wie möglich angreifen. Es gab sechs reiterlose Drachen auf Drachenstein, weshalb Jacaerys die Drachensamen zu sich rief und jedem den Ritterschlag und Reichtum versprach, der einen Drachen zähmen könne. Viele Männer versuchten es, sogar einige Frauen. Sechzehn Männer starben, unter ihnen Lord Kommandant Steffon Finsterlyn, außerdem wurden achtundvierzig Personen verbrannt oder verstümmelt. Vier Personen gelang es schließlich: Vermithor wurde von Hugo Hammer beansprucht, Silberschwinge von Ulf dem Weißen, Seerauch von by Addam von von Hull und Schafsdieb von einem Mädchen namens Nessel. Lord Corlys bat Rhaenyra darum, die Bastarde Addam und seinem Bruder Alyn zu legitimieren, womit sie wahre Velaryons wurden und ernannte Addam zum Erben von Driftmark. Schlacht in der Gurgel :Hauptartikel: Schlacht in der Gurgel In der Zwischenzeit, segelten neunzig Kriegsschiffe von den Trittsteinen und überfielen die Gay Abandon, die Prinz Aegon den Jüngeren und Prinz Viserys transportierte. Ihre Begleitschiffe wurden versenkt oder geentert und Prinz Aegon gelang die Flucht, indem er sich an dem Hals seines Drachen Sturmwolke festhielt. Auf der Flucht wurde Sturmwolke schrecklich verwundet. Prinz Viserys, der nur ein Drachenei besaß, hatte keine solche Möglichkeit und wurde von Admiral Sharako Lohar aus Lys gefangengenommen. Durch die Ankunft von Prinz Aegon und Sturmwolke auf Drachenstein wurde die Geschichte bekannt und Prinz Jacaerys bestieg Vermax und flog zu den lysenischen Galeeren, schnell gefolgt von den vier Drachensamen. Die Kriegsschiffe versuchten zu fliehen und alles schien bereits für die Lyseni verloren, wäre Vermax nicht zu niedrig geflogen und ins Meer gestürzt. Jacaerys gelang es rechtzeitig abzuspringen und im Wasser an einem Wrackteil festzuhalten, ehe er von Geschoßen durchbohrt wurde. Der Prinz versank im Meer. Die lysenischen Flotte, die ursprünglich aus neunzig Schiffen bestand, segelte mit nur achtundzwanzig Schiffen heimwärts. Sie passierten Drachenstein, doch glaubten sie, die Insel sei zu stark für einen Überfall. Stattdessen plünderten sie Gewürzstadt und massakrierten Männer, Frauen und Kinder. High Tide enthielt alle Schätze der Seeschlange, wurde vom Feuer verschlungen und ein Drittel seiner Flotte war zerstört. Schlacht am Honigwein Hauptunterstützer von Aegon II. Targaryen war das Haus Hohenturm, die Familie seiner Mutter. Die Grünen waren davon ausgegangen, dass alle wohlhabenden Herren der Weite auf ihrer Seite stehen würden. Stattdessen erklärten sich eine Vielzahl von großen Lords der nördlichen und östlichen Weite für Rhaenyra. Sogar einige bedeutende Vasallen der Hohenturms bekannten sich zu Rhaenyra, wie das Haus Costayn und Biengraben. Auch das Haus Tyrell stellte sich nicht wie erwartet auf die Seite der Grünen. Die Weite war fast gleichmäßig in zwei Fraktionen gespalten und die Tyrells nicht erkennen, wer gewinnen würde, also wählten sie keine von beiden. Darüber hinaus, war der gegenwärtige Lord von Rosengarten ein Kind, weshalb seine Mutter die Regentschaft ausübte und es nicht wagte, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Rosengarten erklärte sich damit für Neutral und seine beachtlichen Armee stand niemand zur Verfügung. Statt also schnellstmöglich mit der Armee der Weite vom Süden in den Norden zu marschieren, um sich dort den Armeen der Grünen anzuschließen und die Schwarzen zu überwältige, waren die Hohenturms und ihre Verbündete damit beschäftigt, sich langsam einen Weg durch die Weite zu kämpfen. Vierzehn Tage nach der Seeschlacht in der Gurgel, fand sich Lord Ormund Hohenturm zwischen zwei Armeen eingekesselt: Lord Thaddeus Esch und Tom Blumen auf Goldhain und Bitterbrück, rückten gegen ihn aus dem Nordosten vor, während Ser Alan Biengraben, Lord Alan Tarly und Lord Owen Costayn den Rückweg nach Altsass abschnitten. Sie schlossen ihn ein, als Prinz Daeron mit seinem Drachen auf dem Schlachtfeld eintraf. Tom Blumen starb, Lord Esch floh, Alan wurde ergriffen und Lord Costayn lag im Sterben. In Folge des unerwarteten Sieges wurde Prinz Daeron von Lord Hohenturm zum Ritter geschlagen und Daeron der Wagemutige genannt. Einnahme von Königsmund :Hauptartikel: Einnahme von Königsmund Jetzt wendete sich das Blatt für die Schwarzen. Der Tod von Jacaerys schien Rhaenyra neue Stärke zu geben. Voller Wut und Hass, beschloss sie ihre Drachen einzusetzen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Krähenruh von Lord Walys Muton zurückerobert werden und er versuchte Sonnfeuer zu töten, der dort noch verwundet niederlag. Der Drache schlug jedoch zurück und verbrannte die Männer, bevor die anderen flohen. Unter den Toten war auch Lord Muton. Als die Überlebenden auf das Feld zurückkehrten, waren die Leichen noch da, aber Sonnfeuer war verschwunden. Es gibt keine Spuren, die daraufhin deuten, dass Sonnfeuer trotz seiner Wunden geflogen war. In den vereinten Streitkräften des Nordens, sah Ser Kriston eine ernsthafte Gefahr, sollten sich diese mit Prinz Daemons Truppen bei Harrenhal verbinden. Dessen Streitmacht wuchs weiter und Prinz Aemond hielt ihn für die wahre Bedrohung, nicht Rhaenyra. Aemond und Ser Kriston zogen aus Königsmund mit einer Armee von viertausend Mann und dem Drachen Vhagar aus. Daemon wusste um ihre Pläne, noch bevor Aemond die Hauptstadt verlassen hatte. Er eilte auf Caraxes nach Süden und hielt sich weit von Kristons Marschroute entfernt. In Erwartung dort Daemon vorzufinden, war Harrenhal nach ihrem neunzehntätigen Marsch verlassen und sie glaubten sich als Sieger. Die Wahrheit war jedoch eine andere. Ohne Vhagar in Königsmund, war dort nur Traumfeuer geblieben, dessen Reiterin Helaena fluguntauglich war. Daemon und Caraxes waren nicht geflohen, sondern schlossen sich Rhaenyra und Syrax über Königdmund an, was das gemeine Volk unter ihnen in Schrecken versetzte. Die Schiffe von Corlys Velaryon segelten in die Schwarzwasserbucht und die einzige, die bereit war die Stadt zu verteidigen, war die Königinwitwe Alicent. Großmaester Orwyle versuchte noch, Raben mit der Bitte um Hilfe auszusenden, doch wurde er inhaftiert, ehe eine Botschaft die Hauptstadt verließ. Die Boten wurden an den Stadttoren festgenommen und die sieben Hauptmänner der Tore entweder aufgegriffen oder getötet. Dies wurde von den Goldröcken durchgeführt, die weiterhin loyal zu Prinz Daemon standen. Die Stadttore wurden für die Männer geöffnet, die mit der Velaryon-Flotte eintrafen. Königsmund war in weniger als einem Tag gefallen. All diejenigen des Grünen Rates, die sich beim Angriff in Königsmund befanden wurden festgenommen, abgesehen von Lord Larys Kraft, der verschwunden war und mit ihm, König Aegon II., Prinzessin Jaehaera, Prinz Maelor und Ser Willis Grimm und Rickard Thorn von der Königsgarde. Die anderen Mitglieder des Grünen Rates ergaben sich und Rhaenyra nahm den Platz auf dem Eisernen Thron ein. Königinwitwe Alicent wurde verschont, aber ihr Vater, Ser Otto, wurde enthauptet, ebenso Jasper Wyld. Ser Tyland Lennister wurde den Folterknechten übergeben, in der Hoffnung etwas Gold wiederzuerlangen, das er versteckt hatte. Rhaenyras Rückkehr nach Königsmund wurde anfangs bejubelt und gefeiert, doch die Zahl der aufgespießten Köpfe und die Erhöhung der Steuern machten sie beim gemeinen Volk unbeliebt, das sie "King Maegor with teats" nannte. Trotzdem wurden die Prinzen Gottfrid und Aegon der Jüngere nach Königsmund gerufen. Schlacht am Seeufer Als die Nachricht von dem Fall der Hauptstadt Prinz Aemonnd erreichte, setzte er die Kämpfe in den Flusslanden fort. Eine Streitmacht der Lennisters hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, angeführt vom alten Lord Leffert. Am westlichen Ufer von Götterauge, trafen sie auf Lord Roderick Staublin mit seinen Winterwölfen, der sich bereits mit den Truppen von Lord Forst Frey und Roter Robb Strom vereint hatte. Ihm Süden wurde er von Langblatt dem Löwentöter und den Lords Biggelstein, Kammer und Perryn blockiert. Die Lords Garibald Grau, Jon Karlten und Benjicot Schwarzhain, sowie andere Flussmänner schlossen sich den Nordmännern am folgenden Tag an, während die Raben von Lord Leffert allesamt abgeschossen wurden. Am Tag danach, begann die Schlacht, von der gesagt wurde, es sei die blutigste Landschlacht des Tanzes gewesen. Hunderte starben an diesem Tag in der Schlacht am Seeufer, die auch Fütterung der Fisch genannt wurde. Prinz Aemond und Ser Kriston Kraut konnten sich bei Harrenhal nicht länger auf eine gemeinsamem Vorgehensweise einigen. Ihre Vorräte gingen zur Neige. Kriston wollte in den Süden zurückkehren, um sich den Kräften von Lord Hohenturm und Prinz Daeron anzuschließen, während Aemond, wutentbrannt wegen des Verlustes von Königsmund und der Niederlage am Seeufer, die Hauptstadt angreifen wollte. So trennten sich ihre Wege, Kriston marschierte mit der Armee in den Süden und Aemond blieb, um die Flusslande zu verwüsten, in Erwartung des Tages, an dem Rhaenyra versuchen würde, ihn mit ein oder zwei Drachen Einhalt zu gebieten, damit Vhagar sie vernichten konnte. Der Rote Krake Lord Biengraben war zu Kriegsbeginn getötet worden, weshalb Ser Tyland Lennister zum Meister der Münze aufstieg und den Platz von Biengraben einnahm. Dadurch war das Amt des Meisters der Schiffe vakant. Der Grüne Rat nahm an, dass sich ihnen Dalten Graufreud anschließen würde, wenn sie ihm diesen Sitz im Rat anbieten. Ironischerweise, hatte Aegon II. seine Herrschaftsanspruch anfangs für unangreifbar gehalten, da er die drei größten und wohlhabendsten Städte des Reiches kontrollierte, Königsmund, Altsass und Lennishort, sowie den königlichen Schatz von Viserys I. Tragaryen. Der Schwarze Rat von Rhaenyra bot Lord Dalten einiges mehr, und so, schloss sich das Haus Graufreud Rhaenyra an. Wenig wäre gewonnen, Westeros zu umsegeln, um die Unterstützer von Rhaenyras im Tal und im Norden anzugreifen, doch der Reichtum von Altsass und Lennishort, denen sich Aegon II. selbst gerühmt hatte, waren näher und ein viel verlockenderes Ziel. Da die Lennister-Armee am Seeufer vernichtet war und die Armee der Grünen in die Weite marschierte, östlich von Stolperstadt, besaß die Küste keine nennenswerte Verteidigung. Zwei Jahre lang überfielen Dalton und seinen Eisenmänner die Küste der Westlande und der Weite. Die Graufreuds nahmen Kayss und die Schöne Insel ein, und obwohl die Eisenmänner nicht mit Gewalt in Casterlystein eindringen konnten, plünderten sie Lennishort. Schlachtertanz :Hauptartikel:Schlachtertanz Aemond brannte Darry, Eggingen , Herrenmühle, Schwarzlunk, Buckler, Lehmgrube, Schweynsfurt und Spinnenwald nieder. Ser Kriston, der in den Süden zog, fand dort nur den Tod vor: Wälder, Dörfer, Pferde, Männer. Seine Kundschafter berichteten von Szenen, wonach gepanzerte Leichname unter Bäumen saßen und dort verrotteten, als Verhöhnung der Gefallenen. Vier Tage außerhalb von Harrenhal, verlor Kriston bei jedem erneuten Angriff Soldaten. Durch den Anblick so vieler "Corpse Feasts" gewöhnten sich Criston und seine Männer daran. Bei Crossed Elms allerdings, waren es keine echten Leichen und Kristons Truppen wurden beim vorbeiritt angegriffen. Auf seiner Flucht, fiel Kriston den Lords vom Trident in die Hände, die von Roderick Staublin angeführt wurden. Kriston forderte die Anführer der Schwarzen zum Zweikampf, doch lehnten diese ab. Die Schlacht war eine entscheidende im Drachentanz und als Kriston starb, lösten sich seine verbliebenen Männer auf, rannten weg und wurden zu Hunderten auf der Flucht getötet. Das Massaker wurde als Schlachtertanz bekannt und markiert den Höhepunkt von Rhaenyras Kriegsglück. Aus Angst vor Vhagar, hatte Lord Manfryd Muton inzwischen Daemon und Nessel eingeladen, Jungfernteich als Stützpunkt zu nutzen. Aemond terrorisierte weiterhin die Flusslande und erschien bei Stonyhead, den Mondbergen, Sweetwillow, Sturmtanz und vielen weiteren. Jeden Tag stiegen Caraxes und Schafsdieb von Jungfernteich auf und jeden Tag kehrten sie zurück, ohne Vhagar gefunden zu haben. Bald erreichten Neuigkeiten über die Kinder von Aegon II. den Hof in Königsmund. Während seine Tochter Jaehaera unbeschadet Sturmkap erreichte, war sein letzter Sohn Maelor bei Bitterbrück durch eine Menge entdeckt und aufgehalten worden, die Rhaenyras unterstützte. Die Männer und Frauen forderten lauthals den dreijährigen Jungen für sich, sowie die damit verbundene Belohnung, jeder zerrte an dem kleinem Maelor bis dieser in Stücke gerissen war. Als die Hohenturm-Armee einige Zeit später einen Weg über Rosenstraße nach Bitterbrück gebahnt hatte, machte sie die Burg als Vergeltung dem Erdboden gleich. Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt : Hauptartikel: Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt Aemond blieb eine Bedrohung für die Flusslande und griff immer wieder unerwartet an. Doch die wirkliche Gefahr war Prinz Daeron und die gewaltige Armee von Lord Ormund Hohenturm. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf Königsmund zu und schlug Rhaenyras Loyalisten nieder, wo immer sie ihnen begegnete oder die einfach vor Tessarion flohen. Um Aemond und Vhagar zu besiegen, waren Daemon und Caraxes in die Flusslande gekommen, gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen Nessel und ihrem Drachen Schafsdieb. Um Daeron und Tessarion zu besiegen, flogen Ulf der Weiße und Hugo hammer nach Stolperstadt. Rhaenyras Kräfte bei Stolperstadt waren denen der Hohenturm-Armee zahlmäßig weit unterlegen. Menschen, die vor der den Grünen in die Stadt flohen, waren in Wirklichkeit ein Teil dieser Streitmacht und infiltrierten die Reihen der Verteidiger. Außerdem wechselten Ser Ulf der Weiße und Ser Hugo Hammer die Seiten, beide seitdem als die Zwei Verräter bekannt. Obwohl Lord Ormund und sein Vetter Ser Bryndon in der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt starben, getötet durch Roddy die Ruine, der dabei selbst tödlich verwundet wurde, konnte die Hohenturm-Armee den Sieg davon tragen, als sich Vermithor und Silberschwinge im Himmel Tessarion anschlossen und ihr Feuer unerwartet gegen die Verteidiger richteten. Es folge eine grausame Plünderung. Als Königin Rhaenyra von diesem Verrat erfuhr, befahl sie die Stadttore zu schließen und zu verbarrikadieren. Der Verrat bei Stolperstadt ließ den Schwarzen Rat an der Loyalität der anderen Drachensamen zweifeln, Addam Velaryon und Nessel. Die meisten des Schwarzen Rates forderten Rhaenyra auf, beide zu inhaftieren, nur Lord Corlys Velaryon trat als ihr Verteidiger auf und erklärte, dass Addam und sein Bruder Alyn wahre Velaryons seien. Sein Protest, obwohl leidenschaftlich vorgetragen, blieb vergebens. Rhaenyra, die bereits misstrauisch war, ordnete die Festnahme von Nessel bei Jungfernteich an, sowie Addam, der gegenwärtig die Drachen in der Drachengrube bewachte. Ser Luthor Largent sollte Addam in Gewahrsam nehmen, doch bei seiner Ankunft auf Rhaenys' Hügel, sah er wie Seerauch in den Himmel aufstieg, mit Addam auf seinem Rücken. Stattdessen wurde Corlys von Luthor festgenommen, da der alte Mann nicht leugnete, bei der Flucht behilflich gewesen zu sein. Langsam, breiteten sich wieder Unruhen in Königsmund aus. In Stolperstadt herrschte inzwischen das Chaos. Die Armee von Lord Hohenturm blieb dort. Ormunds Söhne waren zu jung und weilten in Altsass. Prinz Daeron, obwohl bereits ein Ritter, war doch noch ein Junge, der Befehle befolgte. Ser Hobert, ein anderer Hohenturm-Vetter, versuchte das Kommando zu übernehmen. Prinz Daeron befahl ihm, die maßlose Plünderung aufzuhalten, doch Hobert erwies sich als unfähig. Ser Ulf und Hugh waren noch schlimmer. Ser Ulf trank viel, verfütterte Frauen an seinen Drachen und wurde zornig, als er zum Lord von Bitterbrück ernannt wurde, da er von Rosengarten träumte. Ser Hogp war noch respektloser und träumte von einer Krone für sich selbst. Die Hohenturm-Armee konnte sich zu keinem weiteren Vorgehen durchringen und so wurde die Streitmacht durch Desertionen jeden Tag kleiner. Drachentanz auf Drachenstein Etwa zurzeit der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, machte die Handelskogge Nessaria für Reparaturen und Verpflegung bei Drachenstein halt, nachdem sie ein Sturm vom Kurs abgebracht hatte. Sie passierte den Drachenberg, ehe sie den Hafen von Drachenstein erreichte, wo zwei kämpfende Drachen gesehen wurden. Angespornt durch die Geschichten dieser Reisenden aus Volantis, brachen die Fischer am nächsten Morgen auf ihren Booten auf, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Danach berichteten sie von den zerfetzten und verbrannten Überresten eines toten Drachen. Durch die Farbe der Schuppen und Flügel schlossen sie auf Graugeist, der vollständig auseinandergerissen war. Ser Robert Quinz, der Kastellan von Drachenstein, erklärte den Kannibalen zum Mörder. Erst später im Krieg wurde die Wahrheit offenbart. Einnahme von Drachenstein : Hauptartikel: Einnahme von Drachenstein Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, Aegon, Jaehaera und Maelor aus Königsmund zu schmuggeln, schickte Lord Larys einen Ritter der Königsgarde mit Jaehaera nach Sturmkap und einen anderen mit Maelor zu Lord Hohenturm. Larys selbst hatte König Aegon verkleidet und brachte ihn unentdeckt nach Drachenstein. Dort wurde Aegon versteckt gehalten, bis er von Sonnfeuer gefunden wurde. Es war Sonnfeuer, der gegen den Drachen Graugeist gekämpft und diesen getötet hatte, was vom Schiff Nessaria aus gesichtet wurde, nicht der Kannibale. Wiedererstarkt, erhoben sich Reiter und Drache erneut in die Lüfte, während Aegons Getreue genug Männer gesammelt hatten, die aufgrund ihrer Verärgerung bereit waren, Rhaenyra zu verraten. Drachenstein war nicht besonders gut verteidigt und fiel deshalb leicht in Aegons Hand. Dort gab es nur eine Gefahr. Lady Baela, die Tochter von Prinz Daemon, gelang es den Angreifern zu entkommen und ihren Drachen Mondtänzerin zu besteigen. Sie stellten sich dem unvorbereiteten Aegon II. und seinem Drachen Sonnfeuer am Himmel, wo beide Drachen miteinander kämpften. Sonnfeuer blendete Mondtänzerin mit seinem Feuer, aber der jüngere Drache kämpfte weiter. Schließlich stürzten beide Drachen zur Erde. Auf dem Boden war es Sonnfeuer, der den Kampf gewann. König Aegon war vom Rücken seines Drachen gesprungen, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch brach er sich dabei beide Beine. Baela war an Mondtänzerin festgeschnallt, wurde verbrannt und verletzt. Sie wurde gefangen genommen und König Aegon der Ältere hielt nun Drachenstein. Schlacht über dem Götterauge : Hauptartikel: Schlacht über dem Götterauge Lord Manfryd Muton befand sich in einer schwierigen Situation, als ihm die Nachricht von Rhaenyra aus Königsmund erreichte, die von Muton verlangte, ihr den Kopf von Nessel zu schicken. Gemäß Rhaenyra, wurde Nessel durch die Zeit mit Prinz Daemon, zu seiner Geliebten und war damit des Hochverrats schuldig. Prinz Daemon sollte hingegen nichts geschehen. Lord Muton hatte somit eine folgenschwere Entscheidung zu treffen, denn Nessel war ein Gast unter seinem Dach und mit ihrer Ermordung würde er das Gastrecht brechen und sich wahrscheinlich dem Zorn von Prinz Daemon gegenübersehen. Wohingegen eine Auflehnung gegen Rhaenyra, ihn möglicherweise selbst zum Verräter gemacht hätte. Maester Norren schlug vor, den Brief vorerst unbeantwortet zu lassen und in der späten Nacht, informierten sie Daemon über Rhaenyras Befehl. Am nächsten Morgen saß Nessel auf ihrem Drachen Schafsdieb, mit Tränen auf den Wangen. Daemon und Nessel sprachen kein Wort des Abschieds, doch als Schafsdieb in den Himmel aufstieg, gab Caraxes einen Schrei von sich. Nessel und ihre Drache verschwanden an diesem Tag und wurden nie wieder gesehen. Prinz Daemon sagte Lord Muton, er solle die Botschaft verbreiten, dass er selbst nach Harrenhal fliegt, damit sich ihm Aemond stellen könne, alleine. Als Daemon fort war, nahm Lord Muton das Banner von Rhaenyras herunter und hisste den goldenen Drachen von König Aegon II. Targaryen. Prinz Daemon eroberte Harrenhal von den wenigen, die dort geblieben waren und wartete dreizehn Tage. Am vierzehnten Tag erschien Vhagar am Himmel, und auf dem Rücken Prinz Aemond mit seiner Mätresse, die schwangere Alys Strom. Als Alys am Boden abgesetzt war, führten Daemon und Aemond ein letztes Gespräch, bevor beide Targaryens auf ihren Drachen in den Himmel aufstiegen. Caraxes stürzte sich auf Vhagar und eröffnete damit den Kampf. Dieser endete, als beide Drachen, ineinander verbissen, in Richtung des Sees stürzten. Gemäß den Erzählungen, war es der Moment, als Prinz Daemon von einem Drachen zum anderen sprang und dabei Dunkle Schwester in der Hand führte. Aemond blickte mit Entsetzen auf, doch war er an seinem Sattel festgebunden und konnte nichts tun, als Daemon ihm seines Helmes entledigte und sein Schwert durch das blinde Auge stieß. Die Drachen stürzten einen Herzschlag später in den See. Caraxes lebte lange genug, um wieder an Land zu kriechen, unterhalb der Mauern von Harrenhal, wo er starb. Vhagar starb im Wasser und wurde einige Jahre später gefunden, als der Tanz vorüber war, mit Aemonds Gebeinen, die in seiner Rüstung noch immer am Sattel befestigt waren und mit Dunkler Schwester in seiner Augenhöhle. Daemons Überreste wurde nie gefunden, was Sänger behaupten ließ, er habe überlebt und seine letzten Tage mit Nessel verbracht. Es war der zweiundzwanzigste Tag des fünften Mondes im Jahr 130 n. A. E. Aufstände in Königsmund : Hauptartikel: Aufstand von Königsmund, Erstürmung der Drachengrube In Königsmund sagte sich die Velaryon-Flotte, die nur noch die Hälfte ihrer Stärke besaß, seit sie von Drachenstein aufgebrochen war, von Rhaenyra los, als die Männer erfuhren, dass Lord Corlys in den Schwarzen Zellen inhaftiert war. Diejenigen, die geblieben, konnte nicht mehr getraut werden. Am gleichen Tag stürzte sich Königin Helaena aus ihrem Fenster in Maegors Feste und wurde von den Eisenspitzen, die den trockenen Graben säumten, gerötet. Die Geschichte über Helaenas Tod, die bei Einbruch der Nacht auf den Straßen und in den Gasthäusern kursierten, waren um einiges düsterer. Die Menschen glaubten, dass sie ermordet wurde, wie ihre Söhne vor ihr. Den Gerüchten wurden schnell geglaubt. Es gab Erzählungen, wonach sich zum Zeitpunkt von Helaenas Tod ihr Drache Traumfeuer erhob, brüllte und dabei zwei Ketten nachgaben. In dieser Nacht begann ein Aufstand in Königsmund. Das Chaos war groß und weder Adel noch gemeines Volk wurden geschont. Seeleute, die nicht zu ihren Schiffen zurückkehren konnten, griffen das Flusstor an. Ser Luthor und seine Goldröcke begaben sich zum Schusterplatz, um die Aufständischen zu zerstreuen, doch nachdem die ersten geflohen waren, gab es zehntausend weitere, und sie glaubten, dass Helaena von Luthor getötet wurde: Sein bloßer Anblick erzürnte sie noch mehr. Den Aufständischen standen nur fünfhundert Goldröcke gegenüber und so wurde die Stadtwache abgeschlachtet, unter ihnen Ser Luthor. Ein Heckenritter, Ser Perkin der Floh, krönte seinen Knappen Trystan Wahrfeuer und erklärte, dass er ein Bastard von Viserys I. Targaryen sei. Dann schlug Ser Perkin jeden zum Ritter, der Trystan unterstützen würde und so schlossen sich viele seiner Sache an. Am nächsten Tag war die Ordnung in einigen Teilen von Königsmund wiederhergestellt, aber im Rest der Stadt herrschte weiterhin das Chaos. In dieser Nacht hatte Rhaenyra Jungfernteichs Verrat und Nessels Flucht erfahren. Sie schickte Raben nach Winterfell und Hohenehr, bat um mehr Unterstützung und ernannte einen neuen Lord Kommandanten für ihre Königinnengarde, Ser Glendon Guth. Prinz Gottfrid Velaryon legte seine Rüstung an und wollte kämpfen, doch wurde es untersagt. Als die Nacht hereinbrach gewann die Bewegung von Ser Perkin und "König" Trystan weiter an Dynamik. Das Königstor und das Löwentor wurden durch die Aufständischen geöffnet, die Goldröcke am Königstor flohen, und die Wachen vom Löwentor schlossen sich dem Aufstand an. Mit der Kontrolle des Flusstores durch Ser Perkin, standen jetzt drei der sieben Tore den Feinden offen. Die Bevölkerung von Königsmund glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Rhaenyra sie beschützen könne und ein Mob, doppelt so groß wie die Nacht zuvor, formierte sich in der Stadt. Ein verrückter Prophet konnte die Masse für sich gewinnen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Drachengrube richten. Daraufhin marschierte die gesamte Meute auf Rhaenys' Hügel, um die Drachen zu töten. Als sie den Hügel erreichten, hatte sich ihre Zahl noch einmal verdoppelt. Rhaenyra beobachtete die Ereignisse von Maegors Feste aus. Prinz Gottfrid flehte, aus Furcht, dass sein eigener Drache Tyraxes sterben könnte, doch Rhaenyra hörte ihm nicht zu und bestand darauf, dass der Mob brennen wird. Unzufrieden ging Gottfrid nach draußen und bestieg Syrax, den Drachen von Rhaenyra, der nicht sein eigener war, um zur Grube zu fliegen. Alle Versuche einer Rückeroberung scheiterten, als Gottfrid von Syrax abgeworfen wurde, während Pfeile und Speere auf sie niedergingen. Gottfrid hatte keinen Sattel verwendet und stürzte von Syrax' Rücken direkt in den Tod. Die Schlacht in der Drachengrube begann. Vier Drachen waren dort: Shrykos, der als erstes starb, erschlagen von einem Holzfäller, der seine Axt in den Drachenschädel rammte. Morghul wurde durch den Brennenden Ritter getötet. Tyraxes zog sich in seinen Bau zurück und verbrannte zahlreiche Feinde bis er schließlich starb. Und als letztes Traumfeuer, die sich von ihren Ketten befreien konnte und die Aufständischen mit Feuer, Zähnen und Klauen traktierte. Traumfeuer tötete mehr Menschen als die anderen drei Drachen zusammen, bis ein Armbrustbolzen eines ihrer Augen blendete. Traumfeuer stieg auf und kollidierte mit der instabilen Kuppel, um in die Freiheit zu gelangen, die Decke gab nach und begrub den Drachen und die Drachentöter unter sich. Syrax war noch am Leben und am freien Himmel. Der Drache fuhr auf die Überlebenden hinab. Rhaenyra, die von Maegors Feste dem Treiben folgte, hätte es nicht gewagt, ihren letzten verbliebenen Sohn Aegon den Jüngeren gehen zu lassen, bis sie sah, wie Syrax fiel. Die Berater von Rhaenyra waren sich einig, dass Königsmund verloren war. Rhaenyra ließ sich überreden, die Stadt am nächsten Tag durch das Drachentor zu verlassen und die Reise nach Dämmertal anzutreten. Zweite Schlacht bei Stolperstadt Die Neuigkeiten über die Unruhen in Königsmund erreichten Stolperstadt, was die Hohenturm-Armee glauben ließ, sie sollte auf die Stadt marschieren, aber Ser Hobert Hohenturm zauderte und die Zwei Verräter lehnten einen Beitritt ab, solange ihre Forderung nicht erfüllt wurden. Aemond war tot und Aegon II. vermisst, damit waren die Grünen ohne einen Anführer oder König. Prinz Daeron war nun der nächste in der Thronfolge und es gab einige, die ihn zum Prinz von Drachenstein ernennen wollten, oder sogar zum König, allerdings waren die Zwei Verräter damit nicht einverstanden. Lord Hugo Hammer wollte durch das Recht der Eroberung zum König gekrönt werden. Er besaß den ältesten und größten lebenden Drachen, Vermithor, dreimal größer als Tessarion, der Drache von Daeron. Durch die Arroganz der Verräter beleidigt, wuchs der Zorn der Lords und Ritter der Weite, sowie der von Daeron. Die Zwei Verräter verschworen sich zur Krönung von Hugo Hammer und tatsächlich trug Hugo später eine Krone aus schwarzem Eisen. Aus gekränktem Stolz, kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Hugos Männern und den Royalisten. Lord Unsieg Gipfel und Ser Hobert sammelten elf andere Lords und Ritter, die gemeinsam als Krähenfüße bekannt wurden, um zu diskutieren, was mit den Drachensamen geschehen sollte. Sie waren sich einig, dass Ulf der Weiße leicht ausgeschaltet werden konnte, aber der Hammer war gefährlicher, umgeben von Männern und Frauen, Tag und Nacht. Sie entschieden, dass Hammer zuerst sterben musste. Mit der Zustimmung von Prinz Daeron führten die Krähenfüße ihren Plan aus. An dem Tag, an dem die Krähenfüße zuschlagen wollten, erwachten die Menschen von Stolperstadt in der Nacht, aufgrund eines Angriffes. Es war der Drache Seerauch, mit Addam Velaryon auf seinem Rücken und mit einer Armee von viertausend Schwarzen hinter sich. Die große Streitmacht, die um Stolperstadt lagerte, waren ihren Angreifern zahlenmäßig überlegen, aber der lange Aufenthalt dort, hatte sie geschwächt. Ulf schlief innerhalb von Stolperstadt und sein Drache außerhalb. Es wurde versucht, ihn zu wecken, doch verschlief er die gesamte Zweite Schlacht von Stolperstadt. Hugo reagierte hingegen, eile auf den Hof und rief nach einem Pferd, so dass er seinen Drachen erreichen und aufsteigen konnte, als Lord Jon Steinern, einer der Krähenfüße, auf ihn traf. Er sprach Hammer sein Beileid aus und als dieser fragte, weshalb, sagte er ihm, der neue König starb in der Schlacht, ehe Hammer von ihm ermordet wurde. Kurz danach wurde er selbst von den Männern des Hammers als Vergeltung getötet. Prinz Daeron starb ebenfalls in der Schlacht, obwohl niemand genau weiß wie. Es gibt drei unterschiedliche Versionen seines Todes. Die drei Drachen, die um Stolperstadt lagerten, waren nicht gefesselt und wurden durch die Schlacht geweckt Addam wandte sich mit Seerauch dem Drachen Tessarion zu und die beiden Kreaturen tanzten umeinander am Himmel. Schließlich stieg auch Vermithor in den Himmel auf und attackierte alles, das seinen Weg kreuzte. Und so richtete Addam seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, um diejenigen zu schützen, die ihm geholfen hatten, obwohl er wissen musste, dass Seerauch gegenüber Vermithor nicht bestehen konnte. Die Drachen verbissen sich unlösbar ineinander. Tessarion schloss sich dem Kampf an, der damit endete, dass Vermithor den Kopf von Seerauch herunterriss. Vermithor starb aufgrund seiner Verletzungen als nächstes. Tessarion, der mehrmals versuchte hatte, wieder aufzusteigen, blieb mit Schmerzen am Boden, bis Lord Benjicot Schwarzhain seinen Tod anordnete, um das Leiden zu beenden. Obwohl die Schlacht gewonnen war, waren die Flussmänner nicht in der Lage, die Stadt einzunehmen. Die Mauern von Stolperstadt hatten standgehalten und ohne einen Drachen und Ausrüstung konnte keine Belagerung begonnen werden, so nahmen die Flussmänner alles Nützliche an sich, dem sie habhaft werden konnten, und marschierten ab. Nur ein Drache blieb in der Stadt, Silberschwinge. Acht der dreizehn Krähenfüße starben in der Schlacht und einer würde am nächsten Tag sein Leben verlieren. Ser Hobert und Lord Unsieg Gipfel blieben, und beide fanden Ulf den Weißen, einen Drachenreiter, der sich selbst zu ihrer letzten Hoffnung erklärte. Ulf schlug nun vor, den Thron selbst einzunehmen, da Prinz Daeron gestorben war. Aus diesem Grund besuchte ihn Ser Hobert am nächsten Tag mit zwei Fässern Wein, eines mit Dornischen Roten für sich selbst und eines mit Arborgold für Ulf. Allerdings wurde Ulf misstrauisch gegenüber Ser Hobert und bestand darauf, dass sie gemeinsam den Arborgold trinken. Und so nahm Ser Hobert einen großen Schluck und bat um mehr. Nachdem er das gesehen hatte, trank Ulf drei Kelche und starb kurz darauf an dem Gift, dass mit dem Wein vermischt war. Ser Hobert versuchte es danach aus zu würgen, doch auch für ihn war es zu spät, und er starb innerhalb einer Stunde. Ohne Anführer und ohne einen Reiter für Silberschwinge, begann die Armee sich aufzulösen. Lord Peake called defeat and retreated. Königsmund war gerettet. Rückkehr nach Drachenstein Rhaenyra erfuhr nichts davon. Die Tore von Rosby blieben ihr verschlossen und sie durfte sich nur für eine Nacht in Schurwerth aufhalten, die Hälfte ihrer Goldröcke desertierte auf dem Weg und Angreifer töteten einige ihrer Ritter. Bei Dämmertal fand sie Zuflucht, doch nicht auf Dauer. Durch die Weigerung, sich von ihrem Sohn Aegon zu trennen, und ohne ein Schiff, verkaufte Rhaenyra ihre Krone für die Passage auf einem Schiff der Braavosi. Sie kehrte nach Drachenstein zurück, da sie wusste, dass es dort mehr Dracheneier gab und sie einen neuen Drachen brauchte. Auf Drachenstein fand Rhaenyra ihren Kastellan Robert Quinz ermordet vor. Ser Alfred Ginster, der verärgert war, dass nicht er zum Kastellan ernannt wurde, zeigte ihr Roberts verbrannten Körper, dann töteten seine Soldaten die Männer in Rhaenyras Gefolge und nahmen sie selbst gefangen, sowie ihre Ladies und Aegon den Jüngeren. Beim Betreten der Burg, sah sich Rhaenyra ihrem Halbbruder Aegon dem Ältere und seinem Drachen Sonnfeuer gegenüber. Nicht lange, nachdem Drachenstein unentdeckt an Aegon II. gefallen war, erreichten ihn Raben über Rhaenyras Rückkehr nach Drachenstein. Dies gab Aegon die Gelegenheit, sich auf ihre Ankunft vorzubereiten. Und so, fand Rhaenyras ihren Bruder auf ihrem eigenen Sitz vor. Aegon II. verschwendete keine Zeit und verfütterte Rhaenyra an seinen Drachen, während Aegon der Jüngere zusah. Durch die Gefahr, dass die Schwarzen den Kampf im Namen von Rhaenyras Sohn, Aegon dem Jüngeren, fortsetzen könnten, wurde dieser als Geisel festgehalten. Es war der zweiundzwanzigste Tag des zehnten Monats des Jahres 130 n. A. E. Am neunten Tag des zwölften Monats starb Sonnfeuer auf Drachenstein. Danach plante Aegon seine Rückkehr nach Königsmund. Obwohl Rhaenyra gestorben war, lebte ihre Sache weiter. Aegon II. würde wieder auf dem Thron sitzen, doch nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr. Mond der Drei Könige Nachdem Königsmund von den Schwarzen aufgegeben wurde, herrschte in der Stadt über Wochen das Chaos. Der Hirte hatte die Zerstörung der Drachengrube überlebt und seine Anhänger beherrschten einen Großteil der Stadt. Zwei Thronprätendenten befanden sich in Königsmund. Der erste war Trystan Wahrfeuer, der Knappe des Heckenritter Ser Perkin dem Floh, der behauptete, der Junge sei ein Bastardsohn des verstorbenen Viserys I. Targaryen. Ser Perkin hatte bereits seine Unterstützer gesammelt und nach Rhaenyras Flucht, den Roten Bergfried mit Trystan besetzt. Der zweite war ein vierjähriger Junge namens Gaemon Bleichhaar, der Sohn einer Hure, von dem behauptet wurde, er sei der Sohn von König Aegon II. Targaryen. In Anbetracht von König Aegons Freizügigkeit war dies nicht unwahrscheinlich, obwohl seine Mutter später zugab, dass Gaemon der Sohn eines Ruderers aus Lys gewesen war, der sich in der Stadt aufgehalten hatte. Gaemon herrschte von Visenyas Hügel aus, dem Haus der Küsse, und versammelte Tausende von Anhängern. Er erließ eine Reihe von Edikten, darunter eines, welche die Frau dem Mann bei Erbangelgenheiten gleichstellen sollte. Gemäß Erzmaester Gyldayn behauptete Pilz, dass dieses Edikt sehr wahrscheinlich von der Geliebten seiner Mutter Essie stammte, ein dornische Hure namens Sylvenna Sand. Am Ende war es Lord Borros Baratheon und seine Sturmländer, die Königsmund zurückforderten. Trystan wurde hingerichtet, doch erhielt er zuvor den Ritterschlag. Gaemon wurde inhaftiert und überlebte den Krieg. König Aegon II. Targaryen kehrte nach Königsmund zurück und beansprucht erneut den Roten Bergfried für sich. Lord Corlys Velaryon, der von Rhaenyra festgenommen worden war und nach ihrer Flucht in den Kerkern zurückblieb, wurde befreit und in Aegons Kleinen Rat berufen. Da der einzige verbliebene Erbe von König Aegon seine Tochter Jaehaera war, stimmte der verwitwete König einer Ehe mit einer Tochter von Lord Borros zu. Schlacht am Königsweg Königsmund war nun für König Aegon II. gesichert und Lord Borros führte seine Armee gegen die Flussländer, die sich der Stadt näherten. Diese Knaben wurde von Lord Kermit Tully, Lord Benjicot Schwarzhain und dessen Tante Alysanne Schwarzhain angeführt. Lord Borros erfuhr davon, was ihn siegessicher machte, doch es war Benjicot Schwarzhain, der danach "Bloody Ben Blackwood" genannt wurde, der seine Flanke durchbrach und "Black Aly", die mit ihren Bogenschützen Borros' Ritter niedermachten. Lord Borros beteiligte sich an der Schlacht und tötete die Lords Darry und Mallister, ehe er selbst von Kermit Tully erschlagen wurde. Damit war Königsmund beinahe schutzlos, mit den Knaben unweit entfernt, während Lord Cregan Stark und seine Truppen nach Süden marschierten, um sich mit ihnen zu verbinden. Ende des Tanzes Die Armee der Knaben stand nur einen Tagesmarsch von Königsund entfernt und es gab keine bedeutende Streitmacht der Grünen, um sie aufzuhalten. Lord Cregan Stark kam aus dem Norden und eine weitere Armee rückte aus dem Tal heran. Aegon II. lehnte eine Kapitulation ab, selbst als Lord Corlys Velaryon, nun Meister der Schiffe im Kleinen Rat des Königs, ihm dazu riet, die letzte Möglichkeit war zunehmen, sich zu unterwerfen und der Nachtwache beizutreten. Stattdessen gab König Aegon II. den Befehl, die Ohren seines Neffen, Aegon dem Jüngeren, abzuschneiden und den Knaben als Warnung zu schicken – sollte die Blutlinie enden, so würde es die von Rhaenyra sein. Aegon bestieg wieder seine Sänfte, um in seine Gemächer gebracht zu werden und erhielt auf dem Weg einen Becher Wein, der seine Schmerzen lindern sollte. Als seine Eskorte die Privaträume erreichte und die Vorhänge seiner Sänfte öffneten, war Aegon II. tot, mit Blut auf seinen Lippen. Wer genau den König vergiftete bleibt ungewiss, auch wenn zweiundzwanzig Männer wegen des Verbrechens festgenommen wurden. Nachwirkung Falsche Dämmerung Mit dem Tod von König Aegon II., wurde Aegon der Jüngere zu König Aegon III. Taragryen gekrönt. Trotz der Hoffnung, dass damit die Streitigkeiten beigelegt wären – die Armee von Aegon II. war besiegt und die Velaryon-Flotte diente einmal mehr dem Eisernen Thron – wurde die Zeit unmittelbar nach dem Krieg "Die Falsche Dämmerung" genannt. Das Reich sah sich mit zahlreichen Problemen konfrontiert. Der grausame Winter, der ein Jahr zuvor am Maiden's Day des Jahres 130 n. A. E. begonnen hatte hielt bis 135 n. A. E. an. Ein Großteil des Reiches war vom Drachenfeuer verzehrt worden, insbesondere durch den Privatfeldzug von Aemond Targaryen auf Vhagar, der die Flusslande verwüstet hatte. Gebrochene Männer und Gesetzlose durchstreiften das Land zu hunderten und tausenden, und die öffentliche Ordnung war vielerorts zusammengebrochen. Die Eisenmänner unter dem Befehl des Roten Kraken standen nur nominell auf Seiten der Schwarzen und nutzten dies als Vorwand zum Angriff auf die wohlhabenden, grünen Königslande. Deshalb verweigerten sie dem jungen König die Gefolgschaft und setzten ihre Raubzüge fort. Lord Cregan Stark und seine Armee von kinderlosen, unverheirateten und obdachlosen Männern, dazu noch jüngere Söhne, marschierten in der Hoffnung einer Schlacht auf Königsmund, Abenteuer, Beute und eines glorreichen Todes. Der plötzliche Tod von König Aegon II. raubte ihnen diese Gelegenheit und versetzte Lord Cregan in Wut. Er wollte stattdessen Sturmkap, Casterlystein und Altsass für die Unterstützung der Grünen büßen lassen, doch bei seiner Ankunft hatte Lord Corlys Velaryon bereits Raben entsandt und um Frieden ersucht. Stunde des Wolfes Allerdings ließ sich Lord Cregan nicht von der Verfolgung der Verräter und Giftmörder an König Aegon II. abbringen. Er fand die ruchlosen Giftmischer und ließ zweiundzwanzig Männer im Namen von König Aegon III. inhaftieren, darunter Lords Larys Kraft und Corlys Velaryon. Danach machte ihn der junge Aegon III. zu seiner Hand des Königs. Lord Cregan regierte nur für einen Tag als Hand des Königs, ein Tag mit Urteilen und Hinrichtungen. Den meisten wurde das Schwarz der Nachtwache angeboten, was Ser Perkin der Floh annahm, zwei andere zum Tode verurteilte, Ser Gil Belgravor von der Königsgarde und Larys Kraft. Nur Lord Corlys blieb ein Verfahren erspart, durch die Intervention von Baela und Rhaena Targaryen. Am Tag nach den Exekutionen, resignierte Lord Cregan in seinem Amt und kehrte in den Norden zurück, sodass er viele Nordmänner im Süden zurückließ. Herrschaft der Regenten Mit dem Kriegsende wurde ein Rat aus sieben Regenten für den jungen Aegon III. gebildet. Sie würden die Herrschaft bis 136 n. A. E. ausüben, bis zum Tag von König Aegons Volljährigkeit. Dieser Zeitraum einer Regentschaft war mit vielen Schwierigkeiten verbunden, da das Reich wiederaufgebaut werden musste. Von den sieben ursprünglichen Regenten, übte nur Großmaester Munkun sein volle Amtszeit aus. Die ersten Sieben Regenten waren Lord Corlys Velaryon, Lady Jeyne Arryn, Lord Royce Caron, Ser Torrhen Manderly, Lord Manfryd Muton, Großmaester Munkun und Lord Roland Westerling. Im Jahr 135 n. A. E. fand der harte Winter endlich ein Ende und 136 n. A. E., mit seiner Volljährigkeit, entließ König Aegon III. die letzten Regenten und seine Hand. Konsequenzen des Tanzes Im Jahr 171 n. A. E., nach dem Tod von König Baelor I. Targaryen, war die Thronfolge nicht geklärt. Baelor hatte keinen Erben ernannt und somit gab es nach seinem Tod einige, sowohl aus dem gemeinen Volk als auch dem Adel, die glaubten, der Eiserne Thron solle von Baelors ältester Schwester Prinzessin Daena Targaryen eingenommen werden. Doch die Erinnerung an Rhaenyra auf dem Thron, und all dem Leid, das Westeros in dieser Zeit widerfahren war, hallten noch nach. So war der Drachentanz ein Grund, warum Prinz Viserys Targaryen, der Onkel von König Baelor, den Vorrang vor Daena erhielt und den Thron bestieg. Durch die Wahl von Viserys statt Daena, praktizierten die Targaryens seit dem Drachentanz ein striktes Erstgeborenenrecht, das Frauen vollständig von der Thronfolge ausschloss, solange ein möglicher männlicher Erbe vorhanden war. Der Krieg wurde zum Thema eines Liedes, das als "Drachentanz" Berühmtheit erlangte. Großmaester Munkun und Erzmaester Gyldayn verfassten eine Geschichte über den Krieg, letzterer nannte es "Die Prinzessin und Die Königin oder Die Schwarzen und Die Grünen". Maester Yandel behandelt ebenfalls den Drachentanz in seinem Werkt "Die Welt von Eis und Feuer". Historische Quellen Es gibt drei Hauptquellen mit historischen Informationen über den Tanz der Drachen, die häufig im Widerspruch zueinander stehen. *''Tanz der Drachen, eine wahre Geschichte'' von Großmaester Munkun ist vielleicht die berühmteste, doch basierte es auf den Gefängnisberichten seines Vorgängers, Großmaester Orwyl, der sein Amt zur Zeit von Viserys I. bekleidete und tendenziell Rhaenyra begünstigte. Munkun selbst führt einige Ungenauigkeiten an. * Die nächste wichtige Quelle wurde von Septon Konstans verfasst, der Septon des Roten Bergfriedes zur Zeit des Todes von Viserys I., genannt . Der Bericht von Konstans begünstigt Aegon II. gegen Rhaenyra. * Die dritte wichtige Quelle sind die Berichte des Zwerges Pilz, dem Hofnarren des Roten Bergfriedes während der Herrschaft von Viserys I. und Aegon II. Seine Aussagen sind zotig, reißerisch und gänzlich verdorben, doch kannte er viele der Haupakteure des Drachentanzes persönlich und war bei mehreren bedeutenden Ereignissen anwesend, weshalb er über internes Wissen verfügte, zu dem weder Orwyl noch Konstans einen Zugang hatten. Während viele seiner Geschichten offensichtlich übertriebene und verleumderische Gerüchte waren, sind einige davon plausibel genug, und können nicht ohne weiteres von der Hand gewiesen werden. Seine Berichte wurden später von einem unbekannten Autor in zusammengefasst. Die umfangreiche und autoritative Geschichte von Erzmaester Gyldayn, die etwa ein Jahrhundert später entstand, vergleicht sorgfältig alle drei Berichte und erstellt Querverweise zu anderen Aufzeichnungen, obwohl es Ereignisse gibt, die selbst nicht sicher belegen kann, sodass er auflistet, was die unterschiedlichen Quellen berichten und diejenigen kommentiert, die seiner Meinung nach den Tatsachen am wahrscheinlichsten entsprechen. Haus Targaryen im Tanz der Drachen Realer Hintergrund The Anarchy Als The Anarchy ("die Anarchie") wird in der englischen Geschichtsschreibung der Bürgerkrieg nach dem Tode Heinrichs I. bezeichnet, der von 1135 bis 1154 dauerte. Die Führer der beiden gegnerischen Parteien waren Matilda, die Tochter Heinrichs I., und Stephan, ein Neffe Heinrichs, die um den englischen Thron kämpften. Beendet wurde der Bürgerkrieg durch den Vertrag von Wallingford, in dem Henry Plantagenet, Sohn Matildas zum Nachfolger Stephans erklärt wurde. Von 1139 bis zum Kriegsende 1153 herrschten in England chaotische und teils gesetzlose Zustände, so dass man tatsächlich von einem Zeitalter der "Anarchie" sprechen kann. Vorgeschichte König Heinrich I., jüngster Sohn Wilhelms des Eroberers, hatte aus seiner ersten Ehe zwei Kinder, einen Sohn, William, und eine Tochter, Matilda. Als William 1120 bei einem Schiffsunglück ums Leben kam, starben die legitimen Nachfahren Wilhelms des Eroberers im Mannesstamm aus. Durch eine zweite Heirat erhoffte Heinrich sich weitere Thronerben, doch die Ehe blieb kinderlos. Trotz breiter Ablehnung holte er daraufhin seine verwitwete Tochter Matilda nach England, setzte sie als Thronerbin ein und ließ seine Barone ihr den Treueeid schwören. 1128 heiratete Matilda in zweiter Ehe Geoffrey Plantagenet, den Grafen von Anjou. Die Aristokratie der Normannen lehnte aber mehrheitlich eine künftige Herrschaft Geoffreys ab. Diese Hochzeit verstärkte daher die Abneigung des Adels gegen Matilda. 1135 thumb|250px|Heinrich I. von England und [[Viserys I. Targaryen|Viserys I.]] Nach Heinrichs Tod am 1. Dezember 1135 eilte Matildas Vetter Stephan von Blois, der ein Sohn von Heinrichs Schwester war, nach England. Er nutzte dabei die Abwesenheit Matildas sowie die Vorbehalte der Barone gegen die Herrschaft einer Frau und gegen deren Gatten aus. Stephan zog in London ein, dessen Stadtbevölkerung er durch großzügige Privilegien gewann. Die Londoner Bürger sahen die Königswahl als ihr altes Recht an und ernannten Stephan zum König. Dann ging Stephan nach Winchester, wo er sich mit Hilfe seines jüngeren Bruders Heinrich von Blois, der dort Bischof war, die Burg, den Staatsschatz und auch sehr bald die Unterstützung bedeutender Prälaten sicherte. Stephans Anhänger behaupteten, dass der gegenüber Matilda geleistete Eid unter Zwang erfolgte und dass Heinrich I. kurz vor seinem Tod aus Enttäuschung über seine Tochter seine Eidesforderungen bereut habe. So konnte sich Stephan noch am 22. Dezember 1135 in Winchester durch Wilhelm von Corbeil zum neuen König krönen lassen. Die Barone stimmten der Usurpation mehrheitlich zu und huldigten ihm am 22. März 1136 in Westminster Abbey. Im April 1136 fand eine Synode in Oxford statt, wo Stephan die Huldigung von Matildas Halbbruder Robert of Gloucester erreichte, der ein unehelicher Sohn des verstorbenen Königs Heinrich I. war. Am 11. Dezember 1136 erhielt Stephan auch die Zustimmung von Papst Innozenz II., der ihn als Stephan, König von England anredete. Diese Legitimation durch die höchste geistliche Autorität war insbesondere deshalb sehr wichtig, damit Stephan und die englischen Barone nicht des Eidbruchs bezichtigt werden konnten. 1136 bis 1138 thumb|260px|Matilda I. von England und [[Rhaenyra Targaryen|Rhaenyra I.]] Matilda und ihr Ehemann Geoffrey Plantagenet gaben der Eroberung der Normandie als Nachbarland des Anjou höhere Priorität als der Rückgewinnung Englands. Am 25. Februar 1137 ging Stephan in Frankreich an Land, um durch seinen Sohn Eustace dem französischen König Ludwig VI. für die Normandie zu huldigen. Er konnte aber auf einem Feldzug in der Normandie keine größeren Erfolge erzielen. Im Juli musste er daher mit Anjou einen zweijährigen Waffenstillstand vereinbaren und ergebnislos nach England zurückkehren, wo er rebellische Barone zu bekämpfen hatte. Ostern 1138 wechselte Robert of Gloucester ins Lager seiner Halbschwester über. Er verstärkte deren Position am Kontinent entscheidend. Mathildes größte Hoffnung in Britannien, ihr Onkel, der schottische König David I., fiel in Northumberland ein, wurde aber nach einigem Geplänkel am 22. August 1138 in der Standartenschlacht geschlagen und zur Flucht nach Cardiff gezwungen. Stephan traf eine Reihe von Entscheidungen, die ihm seine Anhänger entfremdeten. Damit brachte er jedoch den hohen englischen Klerus gegen sich auf. Selbst sein eigener Bruder, Bischof Heinrich von Winchester, wandte sich nun gegen ihn, da er die Verhaftung als Angriff auf die Kirche ansah: Auf einer Synode in Winchester entzog ihm dieser am 22. August 1139 die Unterstützung. Wenige Tage später, am 30. August 1139 kam Matilda nach England und ließ sich in Arundel Castle nieder, wo sie sich am 30. September oder 1. Oktober mit ihrem Gegner traf. Am 7. November 1139 bemächtigte sich Robert of Gloucester der Stadt Winchester und damit des Staatsschatzes. 1141 bis 1144 thumb|250px|Stephan I. von England und [[Aegon II. Targaryen|Aegon II.]] Am 2. Februar 1141 kam es dann zur Schlacht von Lincoln in den Straßen der Stadt, in der Stephan unterlag und in Gefangenschaft geriet. Mit seiner Gefangennahme ging die Normandie dann ganz an Matilda und Geoffrey über. Stephan wurde in Bristol eingekerkert und Matilda am 3. März 1141 zur Herrin der Engländer proklamiert. Am 7. April wurde Stephan auf einer Synode in Winchester von seinem eigenen Bruder, Bischof Heinrich von Winchester und seit 1139 päpstlicher Legat, abgesetzt. Am selben Tag anerkannte die Synode Matilda Herrin von England und der Normandie. Im Juni reiste Matilda in der Absicht sich krönen zu lassen nach London. Sie betrat Westminster etwa am 20. Juni, konnte sich dort aber nicht lange aufhalten: sie erhob sofort schwere Steuern in der Stadt und soll sich äußerst hochmütig benommen haben. Der Vorteil, den sie aus dem Sieg bei Lincoln gezogen hatte, schwand aufgrund ihres Charakters schnell dahin. Als König Stephans Gattin mit einem Heer vor London erschien, griffen die Bürger am 24. Juni die Kronanwärterin in Westminster an, die sich gezwungen sah, die Hauptstadt zu verlassen und nach Oxford auszuweichen. Bischof Heinrich von Winchester wechselte nun erneut die Seiten und schloss sich wieder seinem Bruder Stephan an. Um ihrem Anspruch auf den Thron Nachdruck zu verleihen, begab sich Matilda Ende Juli nach Winchester. Dort belagerte sie Bischof Heinrich. Stephans Ehefrau und sein Söldnerführer Wilhelm von Ypern rückten aber zur Unterstützung vor und umzingelten die Gegenseite. Es kam zu Scharmützeln, die heute als Schlacht von Winchester bekannt sind. Robert of Gloucester, der seine Halbschwester in Winchester militärisch unterstützt hatte, regte angesichts der nun unhaltbar gewordenen Lage den Rückzug aus Winchester an. Dieser erfolgte am 14. September, gelang aber nur Matilda, während Robert gefangen genommen wurde. Matilda stimmte einem Austausch – Stephan gegen Robert – zu, der am 3. November stattfand. Der freigelassene Stephan wurde am 7. Dezember 1141 durch eine weitere Synode unter Leitung seines Bruders Heinrich erneut zum König proklamiert, die Krönungszeremonie fand am 25. Dezember in der Kathedrale von Canterbury statt. Im Juli 1142, als Stephan wieder auf dem Thron saß, und in England ein Waffenstillstand galt, traf er sich mit Geoffrey in Caen. 1143 starb Geoffreys Vater, wodurch Geoffrey Plantagenet Graf von Anjou und Maine wurde. Am 19. Januar 1144 eroberte er Rouen und ließ sich am Tag darauf in der Kathedrale als Herzog der Normandie inthronisieren. Als Geoffrey Philippe d'Harcourt dann das Bischofsamt in Bayeux zugestand, trat in der Normandie Frieden ein. Abflauen der Kämpfe thumb|250px|Heinrich II. von England und [[Aegon III. Targaryen|Aegon III.]] Matilda wandte sich vergeblich an ihren Gatten Geoffrey von Anjou um Hilfe, da dieser mit der Aufrechterhaltung seiner Herrschaft in der Normandie beschäftigt war. Während Robert of Gloucester ab Juni 1142 Matildas Gatten für einige Zeit in der Normandie unterstützte, griff Stephan, Roberts Abwesenheit ausnutzend, im September 1142 Oxford an, wo sich Matilda aufhielt. Die Stadt fiel am 26. September, die Burg Oxford Castle, in der sich Matilda aufhielt, hielt stand. Am 20. Dezember gelang Matilda auf abenteuerliche Weise die Flucht über die verschneite Themse nach Wallingford. In der schwer einnehmbaren Burg von Devizes hielt sie sich seitdem ihre restliche Zeit in England bis Anfang 1148 auf. In der Folge kämpfte Matilda weniger für ihren eigenen Regierungsanspruch als für die Durchsetzung der Thronfolge ihres Sohnes Henry. Es kam in den nächsten Jahren zu einem verlustreichen Kleinkrieg, in dem weder Stephan noch Matilda einen entscheidenden Sieg erringen konnten. Obwohl Matilda nach dem Tod Roberts am 31. Oktober 1147 nach Frankreich zurückkehrte, zog in England keine Ruhe ein. Geoffrey Plantagenet starb 1151. Sein und Matildas Sohn Henry Plantagenet wurde Herzog der Normandie, Graf von Anjou und Maine. Entscheidung Matildas Sohn Henry Plantagenet, der unter Stephans Gegnern aufgewachsen war, kam 1153 nach England mit dem Ziel, das Land zu erobern. Als sich die Kontrahenten dann auf einem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstanden, wurde die Auseinandersetzung schließlich dadurch verhindert, dass eine Reihe von Adligen gegen diese endlosen und fruchtlosen Kämpfe aufbegehrte. Stephan ließ sich überzeugen, Verhandlungen begannen und ein Waffenstillstand wurde vereinbart. Nach dem Tod des ältesten Sohnes Stephans wurde der Waffenstillstand von Wallingford zu einem Vertrag erweitert, der am 25. Dezember 1153 in der Westminster Abbey unterzeichnet wurde. Dieser Vertrag beendete den 17 Jahre dauernden Bürgerkrieg. Henry wurde als Thronerbe anerkannt, was formal durch eine Adoption geschah. Anfang 1154 nahm Henry in Anwesenheit Stephans in Oxford die Huldigung der Barone entgegen. Stephan, der bereits seit längerem kränklich war, überlebte den Vertragsabschluss nur um wenige Monate und starb am 25. Oktober 1154 in Dover. Am 19. Dezember wurde sein Nachfolger als Heinrich II. in Westminster gekrönt und begründete damit das Haus Plantagenet, dessen Vertreter die nächsten 250 Jahre auf dem Thron Englands sitzen sollten. Siehe auch * * * Einzelnachweise en:Dance of the Dragons nl:Drakendans ru:Танец драконов (война) Kategorie:Tanz der Drachen Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kriege